


Love hurts like a copper rod

by animewolfie, imtheherome



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, Pain, Sad, Tear Jerker, i wanna cry, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewolfie/pseuds/animewolfie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheherome/pseuds/imtheherome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is in love with Haru, who is with Rin. But when there is an accident tears flow and feeling change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that a friend of mine from school and Tumblr has been writing for a week. Ok so my update was a day late and if you had read it you may want to do a reread of this chapter. Imthehero-me hope this makes you happy and please don't glump me on Monday.

"Hit me!” Rin yelled as he swung again hitting Makoto in the face busting his lip.

"Why won’t you hit me back? FIGHT ME!!” Rin kept yelling and swinging punches, “Stand up for yourself, don’t you want him!?!?” Makoto dodged these with ease, he’s a great fighter, but he didn’t want to hurt Rin. Rin was his friend. ”RIN! Stop it!! You know he won’t hit you he’s stronger than you.” Haru yelled at his boyfriend trying to get this brawl to stop. He was attacking his best friend. They were at Haru’s when Rin came in after getting a call to come over. When he came in he proceeded to knee Makoto in the stomach and face busting his nose, starting the all-out brawl.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” these words Rin kept yelling pushing Haru away. The only thing bloody on Rin were his knuckles from punching Makoto so many times, Makoto on the other hand was sporting a black eye broken nose and other bruises.  
Rin’s eyes darkened and his voice grew into a growl, “I’ve told you many times before he is mine. If you want him…. FIGHT!”

“What are you talking about!?!?” yelled Makoto getting up and grabbing Rin’s wrist. Rin started to struggle. “You kissed him! You’ve been doing all this flirting, talking shit about me, and then you wanna force yourself on him!!” Screamed Rin, landing a solid kick to his stomach. Haru finally found his voice tried to stop the fighting once again. “RIN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! STOP IT!” Haru yelled trying to get them apart.

“Nn...Shut up and move. This doesn’t concern you at the moment.” Rin growled at him pushing him harder then he thought making him trip. Makoto watched Haru fall and something snapped. Grabbing Rin’s wrists and squeezing hard, Makoto stood up to his full height. Tired of all of this he mustered up all of his anger and hurt in his face and mind.

“Now I don’t care if you hurt me or scream and lose your cool on me I can take it and I have taken it.” Growled Makoto. His voice dropped to a chilly cold like it’s never done before. “You want me to fight back fine I’ll fight back! I’m sick and tired of you pushing me around and treating me like SHIT!” with that Makoto pulled back and let his fist fly hitting Rin in the face. Hard. Both Rin and Haru were shocked by Makoto’s action. They thought that was it. No Makoto was just getting started. Makoto let go hitting Rin, of course he was holding back, but the punches still hurt and left marks. Makoto punched him to the ground and loomed over him. Rin tried to get up but Makoto wasn’t having that landing a good kick to his chest. “Oh course I want him! I love him. LOVE HIM! I always have. I’ve been here since the beginning through everything with him and then you just walk back into our lives and what do you do? YOU. TAKE. HIM. AWAY.” He emphasizes each word with another punch to the jaw. Before Makoto could throw the last punch, Haru jumped between them. Makoto’s fist stopped with less than an inch to spare Haru’s cheek.

“That’s enough Makoto. Please stop” Haru pleads with him. Tears threaten to spill over the brims of his eyes hearing Haru’s pain filled words and seeing the pain so harsh on his face. Haru was never the one to show pain openly.  
Realizing what had almost happened the horror and regret raced across Makoto’s face causing tears to slip down his bloody cheeks. Makoto bolts through the kitchen door from where the fight had ended up. Haru couldn’t believe it couldn’t believe how much Makoto was hurting. He just knew he hurt him.  
He had never told him never even let him see. But why would he? Yet he had just yelled it, Rin shows up and throws himself at him. All he can do is just sit there hugging his knees, he wanted to get in the bath but Rin would never leave if he did that. 

“OW! That asshole. His hits don’t hurt that bad it was that fuckin kick and fall.” Rin mumbled moving around assessing the damage.  
Haru’s head snapped up from where he had been looking at the floor. “HOW COULD YOU!” not waiting for an answer but kept going, “Huh?!? How could you do that to him? It’s already hard enough for him with you always rubbing it in his face and hanging on me. HE’S YOUR FRIEND!!!!!!” Haru yelled voice full of venom; he had never been this angry or guilty.

“What the hell? Why are you getting so pissed at me I know he’s my friend but that’s what makes him even shitter for hanging and kissing all over you!” Rin yells at him.

“He never did any of that you stupid prick.” Haru looked at him with dead eyes.

“I Don’t--” Rin was cut off and what Haru said nest shocked him more than Makoto fighting back.

Makoto just ran he didn’t know where he was going he was just running. He ran past his house past and the ocean. He didn’t stop until he couldn’t breathe or stand anymore. Only after he could breathe again did he notice and realize where he was. He was where he and Haru would come when they were younger; it was a little open place in the woods facing the ocean with a little thin stream in it. He stepped into the stream letting the cool water wash him off, he was careful of his busted lip and broken nose. Damn it hurt.  
After he was done all he could do was sit there and think, “Why?” Why would Haru want Rin over him? He’d always been there. He’d made his love so obvious it was sick. Either he didn’t know or care. “Well now he knows….” Makoto said to his lap as the birds called to one and other over his head in the trees. Sighing he came to a conclusion, “He just doesn’t want you. But that’s okay you’ll just have to find someone who does.” He repeated this a few times before he could believe it and muster a sad smile and start his walk home.

~~~~~~~~~~*Next day*~~~~~~~~~~  
After what Haru had told Rin, Rin had stalked off to his dorm, leaving him sitting there on the floor all alone and hurting. Rin didn’t come to back their bed that night not that Haru wanted him too, he just hated to sleep alone.

Rin called the next morning wanting to talk; he wanted to meet at the café they frequently went to.

“What do you want to talk about that had to be here at the café?” Haru asked trying to fill the awkward silence. “What do you think Haruka? Honestly?” Rin replied agitated. “Why did you kiss him or are you just trying to cover for him?” Rin’s fist had tightened where he had his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I kissed him. I’ve told you this. Honestly I don’t know, well yes I do. I just can’t explain it for the longest time I’ve thought about you. What you were doing and why you’d leave again. But, then you came back after the tournament and we had all made up. I thought; ‘Finally I can have you.’.” Haru paused to take a breath and look at his hands clenched in his lap still not use to talking about his feeling. “But when we got together there were no fireworks or anything. Like that I hadn’t felt anything. I didn’t feel better or any different; I felt guilty. We were always fighting or fucking that’s it and believe it or not I want more Rin. I want a real relationship not just a fuck buddy.” Rin’s jaw clinched but he didn’t say anything and paid attention none the less. “I want someone who could tell how or what I was thinking with just a look. Who could say something nice or romantically cheesy, but mean it. I want someone who’s not so competitive in everything or jealous and will actually pay attention and not flip out at everything.” Haru finished looking Rin dead in the eyes. “I want Makoto.” He stated. Rin couldn’t take it anymore. 

“If you want him so bad; why have you stuck with me for so fucking long then?” Rin asked trying to keep his voice and temper cool and down.

“I wanted to make sure.” Haru stated matter of fact.

Rin hated this, he loved Haru. But did he really? This should hurt, well it did but not like it should. He thought it would be so much worse. He thinks back to last night, when he left and went back to the dorm and Nitori was there. Poor Nitori even after all this, he still cared and tried to cheer him up. Though he did manage to get a small smile out of him he swears he had never seen that boy shine so brightly ever. “Yea we weren’t working out so great.” He thinks back to all the arguments, he smiles at the feeling of being somewhat relieved. Haru smiles before saying, “Yea, your right so you wanna just go back to being friends again?” 

“Yea I don’t think I could handle your dead panning ass as anything more.” Rin replies smiling.

They get up smiling and in good spirits and walk out after paying. They continue talking and walking towards the dorms when they hear the screech of tires and a large crash. Turning in unison they run to the scene to check it out. When they get there they see a semi with construction wire. Those rods they use to help make concert more stable. They were scattered everywhere Rin looked to the car, which looked familiar, there were at least twenty or so of the rods sticking out of it windshield; it looked like mighty archers had taken it for target practice. Wait that car was familiar as he saw the driver emerge from inside.

“Mrs. Tachibana?” Haru’s voice cracks. “Haruka?” She looks up seeing him and Rin. She looks back at the car; her eyes widen and she screams. Next thing Haru knows is he’s running with everything he’s got. He makes it to the car the same time she’s at the passenger side door. She opens it and the first thing he sees is the wires going through a body, he then sees the face. His heart breaks, his stomach drops, and he finds that breathing has become almost impossible. His eyes widen in horror and his voice cracks harshly for the first time in forever. 

“Ma-Makoto….?” His question is only answered with silence.


	2. Chapter 2

“Makoto...” Haru repeated this time with more force and energy. “MAKOTO!! MAKOTO ANSWER ME!!” He yelled started to shake. He couldn’t be dead no no no he can’t be Haru thought to his self. Scared to touch him but needing to he grabs his face gently. He looked at his face he had a scratch above his right eye and blood was trickling out of him mouth. Looking down he had those beams going through his chest and stomach as well as one through his hip.

His mother moved to check on the twins. She had some scratches but was fine. The twins had a few cuts and bruises but would live Ren also had one of the support beam go through his arm.

“OW! Mamma it hurts get it out!” Ren cried. “Oh Ren we can’t do anything right now hold on mommy’s calling and ambulance.” While she called Makoto came to.

Ha...Ru...chan...” he whispered  
“OH MY GOD MAKOTO YOUR ALIVE!” Haru said through tear blurred eyes and a breaking heart.

“What........happed wh-AH!!” he was cut off when he tried to move.”AHHHHH!!!” he screamed in pain when it set in. More blood spilled from his mouth. “DON’T MOVE! Just hold still the ambulance is on the way.” Haru told him. After him screams his mother came to stand beside them.

“Oh my god Makoto! This is all my fault!” His mother cried over and over again. ”Mom it’s not*groan* your- AH! fault.” he finished with a pained smile.

“Haru-chan!” He turned to the back to see Ren crying. “Hey Hey…” he cooed calming him down. “It’s gonna be okay. Where’s Ran?”He asks worrying more.

“Rin has her.” Someone says. Haru turned to see Rin trying to calm down Ran. He could see the worry and fear in his face too. “It’s gonna be okay they’ll get it out of your arm when they get here.’ He smiled. It seemed to work because he calmed and stopped crying. By now there was a crowd and people trying to help but Rin kept them at bay.

“What?” Makoto asked. “Ren has one in his arm?” he asked worry etched on his face.

“Yes, but he’s okay don’t worry.” Haru reassured but apparently it didn’t work.”Ren which one is it? Is it one in front of you?” He asks looking in the rearview mirror.

“It’s this one” said Ren shaking it ever so slightly, which made Makoto make a pain filled face. He didn’t make any noise not wanting to worry Ren. “Okay Ren I’m going to pull and when I do pull your arm off.” Makoto started wrapping his hand around the beam located in his right shoulder.

“MAKOTO! STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Haru yelled trying to stop him without hurting him. “AH! OW! DAMNIT AAAAHHHHHH!!!!” He’s screaming and he’s not holding back anymore. The rod is moving slowly but surely until it just moves.”AH! *cough*.” Makoto stops when Haru tells him its out and he gets Ren out of the car and to him mom.

“Makoto….Makoto!!” he’s gone silent, more blood is leaking than before and it won’t quit. “Har…u-chan…” he whispers, “tell Rin to….come here….”Haru looks at him then nods. He motions for Rin to come closer.

“Hey Makoto...”Rin says trying to keep up his smile. Makoto looks so pale, his eyes are half closed and he’s having trouble focusing.

“Rin come here.” He beckons him closer and puts a hand on his face. “Rin...Matsuoka...You are” he pauses to take a breath. A wet sounding one. “A...asshole.” he says and slaps his face gently then smiles. Rin breaks after that he can’t keep it up. Makoto *sob* I’m so sorry *sob sob* please*sniff* don’t die….” He cried and all Makoto could do was smile sadly.”I’ll try…my best…okay...” Makoto whispered back. Rin looked him in the eye and nodded and he moved out of the way for his mom.

“Hey mom.” Makoto says with a smile. “Shh... hey baby its ok the ambulance is almost here.” She reassures him. “If I die.” He begins cutting her off from what she was going to say.” I want you and dad to continue normally.” Looking his mom in the eyes. “I’m serious continue as normally as you can. Don’t space out and don’t change you still have Ren and Ran to take care of. Do you understand?” he told her while wiping the tears from her face with his left hand.

*sniff* “We will. I promise.” she smile sadly. “I love you mom.” Makoto states and she moves after she’s said he I love you. Next is Haru. He steps up to Makoto with a tear stained face he doesn’t care anymore. Makoto pulls him as close as he can. “Hey Haru-chan,” he says with his normal smile. “Drop the chan.” Now his tears are flowing freely. “Don’t…cry it’s….going to be okay…” He slurs some feeling tired. 

“Makoto I’m so sorry. I was a terrible friend I should’ve been more sensitive and aware of your feelings! Please makoto don’t die! I know I’m being selfish but please I can’t live without you!” he said to Makoto holding his face with both hands.

“I can’t promise that. Besides…you have Rin.”Makoto states sadly, his words slurring more and his head growing heavy. “No I left him. I liked Rim but I love you Makoto.” He said moving closer then he hears the sirens from the ambulance.” Makoto hang on they are right around the corner!” He told him hope back in his voice.

“S-sorry Haru-chan…I don’t think…I can make it” He barely whispers his head falling low and his eyes closing. More blood coming out of his mouth. “NO! NO NO NO!! MAKOTO THE-” He was cut off by Makoto’s hand on his face. “Haru.” He whispers looking in his eyes. “I don’t want to die, not yet. But if I do I want you to know…I forgive you…and Rin. And it’s…okay. Haruka…I love yo-” He didn’t finish before losing consciousness. Rin had to pull Haru back so that the EMTs could get to Makoto.

It took them a couple of minutes to cut the beams and remove him. They couldn’t lay him down; they had to hold him up. Then they were off. Next thin Haru knew they were all going to the hospital. Rin was calling Nagisa and Rei. “Hey Nagisa there was an accident...and *sniff*were on the way to the hospital.” He said. “It was makoto… no he’s alive ju-…car wreck...yea were headed there now… okay…hey call Gou for me to…okay…bye.” He hung up with Nagisa but the look in his eyes made Haru worry.

“Rin..?” Haru asked. All he did was look at him and look away. The ride to the hospital was quiet except for Mrs.Tachibana’s cries and the call to his father. Haru didn’t know about everyone else but he felt numb. He couldn’t feel anything. If Makoto died Haruka doesn’t know what he’s gonna do.  
They arrive at the hospital and were shuffled into a waiting area. Makoto was in emergency surgery and everyone was on edge. A few minutes later Nagisa, Rei, Gou and Mr.Tachibana come in.

Makoto’s mom immediately went to her husband sobbing and apologizing. Rei, Nagisa, and Gou went over to where Rin and Haru were. “What happened? How did this happen? Is he ok?” Nagisa frantically asked. Rei had to stop him after seeing Haru’s condition. They all just sat quietly and prayed until Rin’s phone went off. He saw that it was Nitori and took it outside.  
“  
Hello Sempi?” Nitori asked s soon as he opened the phone.”Nitori...” was all he could get out. “Yes Sempi…is something wrong?” Concern dripping from his voice. “It’s Makoto…there was an accident and were all at the hospital.” He finishes with a shuddering breath.

“Oh my god is he alright? Well is he not so bad?”Nitori asks.

“No……. no he’s not.” He told his kohai his voice straining. It was quiet until Nitori spoke up.”Sempi do you want me to come down there?” he asked cautiously. Rin didn’t even need to think. “YES!” he halfway sobbed into the phone.

“Okay Sempi I’m on my way I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Rin hung up but just stood there, he couldn’t go back inside. Not after what he did to him. Why did he have to be such an ass to one of the best, no, the best person he knew? If makoto died he’d never forgive himself for what he did. Even with him beating the shit out of him he held back because they were friends.

He didn’t know how long he’d been outside, eventually sliding to the ground, till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and looked up to see Nitori’s worried face. The moment he registered who it was he broke down again.  
“  
It’s ok Sempi let it out. Its okay he’ll be fine, he’s strong. He’ll make it.” Nitori cooed and whispered as he rocked and rubbed Rin’s back. Rin just cried harder. After Rin couldn’t cry anymore did Nitori help him up and go back inside. After Nitori greeted everyone, he reached in a big bag hanging on his shoulder and handed out drinks and snacks. Everyone took something except Haru.  
Nobody knew how long they had been there. The twins, Gou, and Nagisa had cried themselves to sleep. Nobody moved until they saw a doctor walk their way. Haru was the first person up asking questions. “Where is he? How is he? Is he ok? Can I see him?” He is interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked so much older than he really was. “It’s okay Haru. One question at a time okay.” He said calmly, and then turned to the doctor. 

“Hello I’m Makoto’s father.” He said shaking hands with the doctor. “Well Mr.Tachibana the good news is that he is alive and the surgery was a success.” He said and everyone visibly relaxed. “and the bad news?” asked Haru.” Well his accident was rather bad so his condition is severe. He lost a lot of blood and he died three times in surgery.” Haru, no one, could believe that. ‘He had died three times.’ Haru thought. But he is stable now and is recovering. You can visit him but I just want to warn you. Because of the seriousness of the crash and his wounds we’re not sure when or if he will wake up.” He finished. After Makoto’s father thanked him he left. 

Mr.Tachibana turned and looked at all of us. Nagisa, Gou and the twins woke up. Rin, Haru and his wife looked like zombies. Rei and Nitori looked so concerned that they might fall out. Taking a breath and calming himself he said, “All right. Let’s go see him, but be quiet and act accordingly.” All anybody could do was nod. Haru was the first one up and asking directions. 

When they got into Makoto’s room he couldn’t do anything more than stare and cry some more. Makoto lay lifeless on the bed. Tubes, IV’s needles and machines were all hooked up and going in and out of his body. He had a tube down his throat to help him breath. He had his left arm hanging off the bed with the rest of him in bandages, wrappings and casts. A nurse came in to check on him. Haru pounced to ask questions. “Is he ok? What’s all wrong with him?” He rushed out. 

“He has a collapsed lung, so he’s gonna need a transplant. He had internal bleeding, some organ damage, not severe but we are keeping an eye out. He has a broken right shoulder blade, three broken ribs, and his left hip bone is chipped and badly bruised. He’s lucky nothing hit his spine.” She finished reading off his chart and looked at them.

Haru suddenly got so mad. Rin saw it and grabbed him before he could do something to the nurse. “HE’S LUCKY! HOW IS HE LUCKY LOO-” Haru was cut off by Rin’s hand, but Haru was still yelling with tears rolling down his face. 

Makoto’s mom and dad came to apologize; the nurse just brushed it off. “I understand.” She said and left. Tachipapa grabbed Haru’s face like he does the twins and gives him a little shake.”Haruka you need to calm down.” He stated calmly but firmly. Haru resisted at first until Tachimama came to help Rin. He calmed instantly not wanting to hurt her. 

“Haru-chan please calm down. It’s okay. We’re all scared and worried but here is not the place to break.” She said looking at the twins. “Be strong for them please.” Her eyes said. He nodded and Rin and Tachipapa let him go with a pat. He doesn’t know how long they just sat there in his room not saying anything, just sitting and looking at Makoto. The nurse then came in and said visiting hours were over so they had to leave.

While everyone was leaving Haru took his time and went over to Makoto’s side. He smoothed his hair and gave his forehead a kiss and whispered, “Please don’t die.” 

Then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i know its been a long time for an update but school has been busy and my beta was out of town and didn't get to read this so i apologize for spelling and grammar errors. I tried to catch most of them. and again thank you for the kudos and subs. and disclaimer this is my friends story not mine so if you have questions send them to her tumblr. Her tumblr is Imthehero-me. I have now added the full chapter I am sorry for any confusion this may have caused.


	3. A note from writer and poster

I am very sorry to have to post this letter but this story is being put on the back burner for a while longer due to writers block and finals as well as summer vacation for the writer and for the poster (me) I have finals as well as some cons that are getting in the way of me being able to post chapters and or writing my own fic. that will eventually get posted on here so I am very sorry guys I do hope you will keep an eye on this story because we will try to post again as soon as finals are over and we have caught up with everything. EDIT: we are now back in school and back into the swing of things but we are still behind on posting as you can see we will try to crank out a new chapter within the next month we hope if I can kick the writer in the butt enough at least so just keep watching and being awesome fans that you guys are


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS MOTHER FUCKERS! I'm so sorry for leaving off where I did for so long so here is my update of chapter 3. I hope it makes someone happy.

Its been about two weeks since the accident and Haru has yet to leave Makotos bed. The only time he’ll willingly leave is to shower and use the bathroom, even then he hold it off as long as he can. Recently he’s been knitting, everytime he can or gets the chance, which is a lot now, he’ll sit and knits. People were surprised when he took it up but he’s always known how to knit. His grandmother had taught him and the first thing he made was a blanket for Makoto. Even now he still knits for Makoto. Currently he’s working on a scarf for Makoto. Its been getting colder in the comatose ward and he doesn’t want Makoto catching a cold. It’s been a couple of weeks so its getting there he’s using the softest white yarn he could find for him. He does deserve the best and Haru swears on water and saba from this day forward he would do everything in his power to give him anything he wanted. Concentrating on his scarf he didn’t hear the door open until an all too familiar bubbly voice came in.  
“Do you think Haru-chan is here?”  
“ Im pretty sure I've been told- O Haruka-Sempai! Its good to see you”  
Haru sees both Nagisa and Rei walk in holding what looks to be a stuffed animal?  
“Haru-chan! How have you been, we miss you! But I miss you the most!” exclaims Nagisa launching himself at Haru. Haru only grumbles about the scarf and watch out for the needles.  
“Whats this Haru-chan you making your lover something?” Nagisa asks while waggling his eyebrows up and down.  
“Thats none of your business.” is the only reply he gets.  
“Well we brought Makoto-Sempai a stuffed animal , per Nagisa’s constant whining.”  
“Hey I didn’t whine that much”  
You could tell by the done look on Reis face that he had probably whined the whole time.  
“Anyway we bought him this so you can just sit it anywhere you want.” Rei says as he gives the unexpectedly soft stuffed animal to Haru. Haru puts it over Makotos feet at the foot of his bed and thinks how much he’ll love it when he wakes up.  
They talk for a bit about everything swim practice is gonna have to be moved indoors pretty soon because of the weather and how school was going and what Rin was up to.  
“He’s gotten pretty close to Ai-chan and honestly im happy for them. They look soooo cute together I just can’t!” Nagisa ends up squealing about them causing Rei to shush him. HIm and Nitori huh. Can't say he’s really surprised even before they got together he say the way Rin looked at him and thinks how much of an idiot they both really were.  
“Hows he really been though” he cant help but ask. The look Nagisa gives him is a weird one but he shrugs it off and waits for his answer.  
“He’s okay i guess we haven’t talked to him much the last couple days but he’s...okay” Rei is the one who answers cause Nagisa is still too busy looking at Haru with that weird expression. Satisfied with the answer he turns back to Makoto and his knitting the only sound is his breathing and the beep of the machine until Nagisa’s voice breaks the silence.  
“Haru-chan” theres something different in Nagisa's voice something he isn’t used to hearing. Nagisa was being serious.  
“Haru-chan you…..you don’t have feelings for Rin-chan anymore do you?” he asked hesitantly but hopefully. Feelings for Rin? Why would Nagisa ask him if he still had feelings for him? Yea he liked him as a friend but that was it. There little relationship escapade was over and done and he WAS NOT going back there.  
“Ofcourse. Why would you even ask that?” Haru answers like its the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Because I just wanted to make sure thats all! I just don't want Mako-chan to be hurt anymore.” What the hell is that supposed to mean. I mean i get it i hurt Makoto but that fight was done and apologized for, he even forgave Rin when he apologized.  
“Why would you think he’s gonna get hurt again he already forgave us about that fight. Rins with Nitori now and i'm with Makoto and i'm gonna stay by his side from now one.” He replies with more heat in his voice than he liked clearly on the defensive. But still Nagisa’s not getting it. Why can't he understand its over now all the hurt its done.  
“I know that Haru-chan! But still even befor you and Mako-chan got together you kept hurting him! Without you knowing or realising you and RinRin kept hurting him! Do you not know how many times he called me almost in tears because of how you kept blowing him off for Rin or just Rin being a douche! Of Course you don't because you never listened or talked to him neither of you did! Yall were shitty friends to him and he didnt deserve any of that! You kept saying howe much you appreciated him being there for you but never were you there for him when he really needs you! You stupid DOLPHIN DICK SHARk BUTT!!” Nagisa rant ended with him screaming the insult and him huffing and puffing with a red face. Haru just sat there he didn't know what to say or do. He could only think how come Makoto never came to him? Why would he call Nagisa crying? What did Rin say to him to make him cry? WHY? Was he really such a bad friend? While aru was internally screaming at himself Rei was scolding and trying to calm down Nagisa.  
“Nagisa-kun i know you meant well but you shouldn't have said that” scolded Rei as he was coming Nagisa's hair back from his face.  
“I know but I wanted to tell him so when Mako-chan wakes up he won't make the same mistakes and they’ll both be happy” Nagisa explained looking at Haru trying to get his attention. Haru wouldnt look at him wouldnt move he just stayed in his spot looking at his feet.  
“Haru-chan…” Nagisa started to reach out but when Haru flinched away he stopped and looked to Rei for help.  
“Haruka-sempai...I know what Nagisa-kun said was harsh and mostly uncalled for but he was just trying to look out for him. I apologize for his rudeness but i will not say his rant was pointless.” At that Haru peaked up at Rei through his side bangs.  
“We just want you guys to be happy..Please get some rest and eat well Haruka-Sempai we’ll stop by again later.” With that Rei started gathering his stuff and ushering Nagisa out.  
“Bye bye Haru-chan, Mako-chan.” Nagisa said and tried to get Haru to look at him but he had returned his stare at the ground and wasn't looking up. Only after the door closed did he raise his vision to blurry Makoto. How could he have been hurting Makoto all this time? How long has he, why wouldn't Makoto or anybody say anything! Of Course he wouldn't its Makoto, he’d apologize to his murderer for getting blood on his shoes. Falling into his self loathing Haru climbed into bed with Makoto staying on the edge to not take up much room and just layed there. He was tired, sick with stress and he just wanted to get Makoto out of here. Spreading the blanket over them he curled up to Makotos side avoiding his injuries and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer here~ I finally got an account! Yay! that means more uploads and i can start my other stories! well heres a new chapter its not much i know im sorry but i wanna keep this story kinda short so i added this time skip and this filler really not much talking but there will be plenty in the next one. Well anyway enjoy my lovelies!

It had been months. So much time had passed since the last time Haru got a look at Makotos eyes. He wonders if he’ll ever see them again. No matter where he looks , all the shades of green hes seen when out shopping or looking out the window never seem to be the right shade of green. Its been so long since Makoto has stood next to Haru. Haru wonders if Makoto will be the same height when he wakes up or if he had shrunk. Since being in his comma has forbid him from eating unless its through a tube or any physical activity has caused his once glorious muscles to become weak and thin. His face which used to be so strong and lively was now weak and clammy from being inside. Of course he still looked beautiful to Haru he always would but this weak form in the bed is not the man Haru had come to love. He’s no longer the gentle giant now he just seems so small and frail. Haru hasn’t been doing much lately he’s started to go back to school when his grades dropped. The swim team was non-existent now, it doesn’t feel the same, his home now seems emptier than its ever been. He’s caught up with Rin apparently he was the last one to figure out he was in love with Nitori when figuring this out he called Haru in a complete mess. He just told him to confess and get it over with apparently he took the advice because now they’ve been together for about four months and they’ve never been happier. Nagisa and Rei had stopped by again it was awkward at first but Haru and Nagisa had apologized to each other and hugged it out, surprisingly Haru didn’t complain. He will never admit it but he gets lonely in this hospital room with nothing but his knitting or homework to occupy him. Gou had come by to visit the other day she brought her boyfriend Seijuurou too. Rin wasn’t to happy when he found out about the relationship but did the noble thing and threatened to chop off his balls if he ever hurt Gou. Haru thought it was funny but he'd never tell Rin that , it’d all go to his head and he’d try to hard it would become very annoying. Deciding to get up and stretch his legs a bit Haru put down his knitting covered Makotos chest up kissed his forehead and left. He walked the halls abit nodding at the nurse who’ve come to know him by name. While out and about he stopped by the cafeteria for some food to take back to the room he wasn't hungry now but he knew he wouldn't feel like getting out again later. God he hated this food it had no taste and was always questionable he couldn't wait till he got to make Makoto some REAL food , made with flavor and love. Haru blushed at that last thought never being one for public affection he still gets embarrassed by his thoughts though. He’s been getting better at it now being with the one he loves he’s made it a point to say I Love You to Makoto at least once a day. The nurse told him people in commas can still hear what you say so Haru has become a talker. Telling Makoto about his day and how everyones doing he makes it a point to stop by and see his parents and ren and ran. Updating each other on how they're doing. God he can't wait to take Makoto back home. Arriving back at Makotos room using his butt to open the door since his hands are full.He walks in and and knows somethings off he feels eyes on him. Turning around and seeing nobody standing or in the chair Haru looks and the bed and with a gasp he drops his tray of food. There looking directly at him is the color has longed so much to see , staring back at him are the eyes that have haunted and taunted his dreams. This only meant one thing and one thing only.

Makoto has finally awaken.


	6. Chapter 6

Guys i am so sorry but i will not be finishing this story. Im sorry ive just lost intrest in it, but you are welcome to finish it your self if u want but i just cant bring mi self to finish it. Ill tell you how i had planned it to end though basically Makoto and Haru work on their relationship while Makoto works on rehabilitation. thats really it boring i know lol but i am really sorry i have other stories i want to work on so this wont be mi only story and im open to prompts or suggestons just hit m up on tumblr http://imthehero-me.tumblr.com/ and ill gladly check them out! Once again im sorry :(...

**Author's Note:**

> I will be trying to update as much as I can but I can only update when the writer gives me something to work with and thank you all for the kudos and subs.


End file.
